


Heaven From Here

by iconis



Category: Popslash
Genre: Cartercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-11
Updated: 2004-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven From Here

The heat of Nick's body on Aaron's is almost unbearable and he shimmies, sweaty skin sliding against Nick's. Nick growls low and quiet deep in his throat and his fingers grip Aaron's hair tightly.

"What are you doing, Aaron? I can't, it's too, you--"

"Nicky. Please." Nick's fingers are almost too tight in Aaron's hair, their skin, his skin, sticks together, the hot hard length of Nick's cock digs into Aaron's hip even through the clothes.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron, I'm sorry, I didn't," and then Nick is kissing him hard, breathing hot, intoxicating air into Aaron's lungs. He can hear his own moan, an achy sound muffled by Nick's lips and he's trying to devour Nick, trying his hardest to crawl into Nick's skin, so damn close and never close enough.

Suddenly Nick's pulling away, hand pushing at Aaron's chest and even when Aaron first doesn't understand what's happening, the pain of rejection explodes in his chest and the shame that takes over him burst out as a breathy, heart-breaking sob.

"Aaron, please, don't, I didn't, you gotta understand--" Aaron's reaching for him, needing him, his touch, but Nick is keeping him an arm's length away and Aaron shivers, pulling away from Nick, swearing under his breath. The hurt makes his nerves tingle, like his whole body is going numb.

"Aaron, baby, I'm so sorry, I can't."

"'s okay." Aaron is still breathless but his voice doesn't break, doesn't convey any emotion. He gets up and walks away, scrambling up the stairs to his own room and shuts the door quietly. He feels like screaming, like he can't breathe right, not deeply enough but he controls himself; it's a trait he learned years ago. The door opens and Aaron tenses automatically, waiting for the confrontation, almost craving for Nick's disparagement and anger.

Nick's crying, his arms are hanging slack on his sides, looking lost and pained.

"Aaron, please."

"I'm so sorry, Nick, I won't do it again, I swear. Please, bro." Aaron's keeping his cool, his voice raspy and so full of barely hidden hurt that Nick winces.

"You didn't. I don't care, Aaron, I don't care, I love you, bro, don't," Nick's kneeling in front of him, in the V of Aaron’s legs and hugs him so tightly. Aaron presses his cheek against Nick's hair, shuddering, and keeps whispering under his breath -- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -- and Nick pulls back and is kissing him again, kissing little ragged sobs into Aaron's mouth. Aaron is shaking; he falls back on the bed, pulling Nick on top of him. He lets Nick cry and kiss him until his lips are bright red, chapped and sore. Nick's weight stays on him all night.

***

Aaron comes around slowly, the remnants of sleep tickling the edges of his mind and eyes. He's so hot and barely able to move; Nick's lying half on top of him, their clothes heated and damp between them. Nick's warm, moist breath tickles Aaron's cheek and Aaron pulls back enough to see Nick's flushed face, his puffy eyes and swollen lips. He licks his own lips, the memory making him breathless.

It's so quiet; the sun is shining straight onto the bed, still gathering up the heat. Aaron runs his hand gently and slowly over the nape of Nick's neck, rubbing the moisture of the sweat into Nick's skin. Nick stirs, shifting closer to Aaron, obviously trying to hang on to the threads of sleep. He sighs, the rhythm of his breathing slowly changing and he blinks slowly, raising himself from his dreams with slow steps.

Aaron can't help himself; he smiles at Nick, slight little upturn of the corners of his mouth and Nick answers it, even smaller and so much sadder. Aaron shivers a little, leaning close to breathe against Nick's lips and closes his eyes. Nick's closeness and the heat aren't smothering him anymore. It just feels right, so right and safe and at the same time so unbelievably exciting that Aaron feels a sharp prickle of heat run through him, feels his breath catch in his throat.

Nick's body feels different than last night. He's relaxed and inviting, running his fingers through Aaron's hair slowly. Aaron nudges his nose against Nick's, wanting more of Nick, more of his attention and Nick opens his eyes. He looks at Aaron and Aaron can't seem to grasp what's different in Nick this morning, what makes Aaron press even closer to him but he doesn't feel like questioning it any longer. Nick's lips on his are smooth and slick, his tongue agile, deftly making him melt onto the bed with a little flick against his palate.

Nick's moving against Aaron; he's kissing Aaron, shifting, pulling Aaron's shorts off, and pushing his shirt up. Aaron feels paralyzed, Nick's every touch so gentle but slightly intimidating, he's suddenly apprehensive, definitely not used to the intimacy of the touches, but it goes away, the feeling drains out of his body when Nick's naked body presses against his. He’s sliding his hand up Nick's back and neck, cupping his cheek. There's moisture there, not sweat, something more and Aaron mewls, a wounded little sound on Nick's lips.

He kisses Nick's cheek so gently and pushes his body up, rubbing slowly against him, and the first touch of Nick against him makes him moan shakily, the wetness and the heat that's getting worse makes shivers run along his spine. He has to push up again, feel that friction, the lack of it against slicked skin. The muscles on Nick's back bunch up under Aaron's hand and then he's sliding against him, hips rolling slowly. Aaron runs his hands along Nick's back and he listens to the sounds Nick makes right in his ear, the low little moans and whimpers, his obviously aroused little growls.

The sounds make this even better for Aaron; Nick's enjoying this, he knows he is, Nick feels as good as he does and Aaron pushes up harder, slowly getting closer to his climax. Nick shudders and meets his moves; his mouth is latched on Aaron's earlobe, suckling and biting, the feel of his mouth on his skin intensely sensuous. Aaron's shaking and he slides his hands to Nick's ass for a moment, pulling him against him tighter before wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, tensing up.

The pleasure is excruciating, a pressure on the small of Aaron's back that makes him arch up, pressing and rubbing up at the same time. He can't help the high-pitched whimper that flows out of him when the orgasm hits him; he's clinging onto Nick, shuddering and he spasms against him and when he feels Nick shake almost violently against him, can more feel than hear Nick's low moan of completion, the sparks of pleasure in Aaron's body spread wider, making him gasp.

Aaron's breathing hard against the crook of Nick's neck; Nick's holding him so tightly that for a moment he worries about breathing. Then Nick mouths his way to kiss Aaron, whole body still twitching with pleasure and Aaron grips Nick's hair, knowing he can never give this up, he can never convince himself -- no, wrong, no -- to do the right thing -- I don't care -- again. He doesn't let Nick pull away until they both pull back, dragging in deep breaths of air. Nick's still squeezing him tightly, his body telling Aaron what he's thinking.


End file.
